This invention relates to motor vehicle paint dryers, and more particularly to a stand for supporting lamps for a drying motor vehicle.
Motor vehicle dryers, including standards and means for adjustably supporting one or a plurality of heater lamps upon the standard, are well known in the art. Some of these motor vehicle dryers and stands are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,048,777 Brown: July 28, 1936 PA1 2,057,776 Groven: Oct. 20, 1936 PA1 2,500,872 Root et al: Mar. 14, 1950 PA1 3,223,826 Macaluso, Jr.: Dec. 14, 1965 PA1 3,509,334 Michailov: Apr. 28, 1970
All of the stands disclosed in the above patents are adapted to support heat lamps positioned along the side of a motor vehicle for drying the paint or other types of body finishes. One of the patents, Groven U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,776, does disclose one lamp which projects laterally from the vertical standard for radiating down upon a portion of the top of the vehicle along one side.
However, none of the above patents include any support apparatus for holding a dryer lamp over the center portion of the vehicle in order to evenly dry the top flat surface of an automobile hood, or roof.
Furthermore, none of the auto paint dryers disclosed in the above patents, or otherwise known to the applicant, include a cantilever-type support having a base member which projects laterally toward and beneath the motor vehicle while an upper lamp arm supports a dryer lamp over the middle portion of the motor vehicle.